


After Hours

by avintagekiss24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Messy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: Steve and Bucky come to visit you at work.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge on tumblr. My prompt was hair pulling.

Your ragged breaths fill the back room as you clench a handful of Bucky’s hair in your fingers. Your dress is hiked up around your waist as your breasts fall out from the scoop neck. The rack behind you scrape against the floor as boxes of shoes skirt dangerously close to the edges, threatening to fall around the three of you. Bucky’s tongue laps at your sex, sliding along the length of your clit before his lips close around it. He curls his fingers inside of you as he sends his blue eyes up toward yours, a devilish grin spreading on his lips. 

Steve nips at your brown skin with his teeth before sinking them into the crook of your neck and shoulder. You mewl, inadvertently pulling Bucky’s hair, causing him to groan deeply as his fingers quicken inside of you. You rest your entire weight back on Steve, your head falling onto his shoulder as your free hand slides into his hair. You pull on his blonde tresses as he fucks your tight asshole, his strokes deep and forceful. 

Bucky keeps his eyes on yours as his fingers push into your cunt, a loud sloshing sound mixing beautifully with your moans. His tongue snakes out again to flick against your swollen nub before he leans back and bites down on his bottom lip, “You are so sweet baby,” He murmurs, lowering his face again to your wetness, sucking your lips into his mouth quickly, “So sweet.”

“We missed you so much, baby.” Steve groans into your ear as he slings his long arm around your waist, holding you to him as his hips continue to push into yours, “It’s always too long.”

The fullness from your two boys consumes you entirely. Your head, your heart, your body; it’s all theirs, totally and willingly in the back of this cheap shoe store (which you’re sure you’ll be fired from in the morning). Your heartbeat pounds in your ears as your stomach tightens from the impending orgasm that threatens to erupt at any second. 

Bucky massages your G-Spot with his metal digits and your hips jerk forward as you pull harshly on his hair, damn near pulling his face completely from your body. You grunt as you keep a firm hold on both Steve and Bucky’s hair in your hands. You become desperate as the minutes tick by. Your fingertips dig into their scalps, scratching and clawing at their hair as they push you closer and closer to your climax. 

“Come on, sugar.” Steve coos, sweat dripping from him brow and dropping to your chest, “Don’t make us wait any longer.”

“Mmmm, we’ve waited so long for this, baby girl.” Bucky hums as his fingers quicken inside of you. 

You let out a sob as tears prick at your eyes. Jolts of electricity shoot through your tight body as your muscles constrict around Bucky’s fingers. His tongue continues to work you over as Steve thrusts into your ass. Steve squeezes your full breasts in his hands, rolling your thick, hard nipples between his skilled fingers. Hot tears slide down your cheeks as your release builds quickly, starting in the pit of your stomach. 

Bucky strokes your spot mercilessly as he sucks your clit, his head moving back and forth as he hums out of elation. He knows that you are  _ so _ close. Steve sinks his cock in you once more and it’s all you can stand. Your orgasm rips through you with reckless abandon, your whole body tensing as it wrecks havoc. Your fists ball in their hair and you pull as hard as you can as your orgasm flashes through you. 

Bucky eggs you on, murmuring his sweet nothings as your walls constrict around his fingers. He laps at your clit as it jumps from the contractions as you cum around him. Steve bucks into you until a loud groan rumbles through his chest. He pulls out, groaning as he strokes his cock until he’s painting your ass cheeks with his cum. He hisses as the two of you unleash together, long ribbons of his spunk splashing against your skin. 

Your body jerks involuntarily as you finally start to come down from your high. You’re a complete mess; your sex dripping, your inner thighs wet and sticky, your ass leaking Steve’s precum as he sweeps his thumb over your round behind to catch the rest of his seed. Bucky pulls his fingers from you and brings them to his mouth, licking them clean of your juices before he stands and claims your lips as his own. 

You smile lazily as he leans back and cups your cheeks in his hands, rubbing slow circles into your skin. Steve rocks you back and forth slowly, placing quick, warm kisses on the side of your face as Bucky wipes away the remnants of your tears. 

“Let’s go home, doll.” Bucky whispers, pecking your lips again, “It’s my turn to show you how much  _ my  _ cock missed you.”


End file.
